


Anything for Kitten

by Nbnysh



Series: Shance - Nonsexual Daddy Kink [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Sub Lance (Voltron), barely, non sexual bdsm, non sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: A continuation of 'Missing Daddy'. Lance is feeling very conflicted about asking his Daddy for attention, he feels selfish and wishes he was strong enough to take care of his Daddy instead. Shiro and his kitten have a conversation about how Lance is feeling and end up spending a really nice evening together, Shiro always making sure that Lance is happy and fulfilled. Lance eventually realizes that he isn't a burden on his Daddy, and that Shiro would do anything for his kitten.





	Anything for Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really emotional and this is completely self-serving... I may edit it some more but for now I just wanted to get it out there! I almost cried writing this.... in a good way (I think) I hope you all enjoy!

Lance fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he stood nervously in his and Shiro’s bedroom, they had done this countless times but whenever Lance got into his subspace he was flooded with nerves and worries that his Daddy would turn him away. He stared down one more time at his outfit, the one him and Shiro decided would be especially for these occasions, his comfiest blue boxer briefs and one of shiros soft old tshirts, all topped off with Lance’s tiny blue ribbon collar with his kitten tag. Lance smoothed the shirt down and adjusted it off of his shoulder, he twirled the nametag so it sat with his name (kitten) facing out for Shiro to see before he stepped out of their room and made his way to his Daddy.

Meanwhile, Shiro was engrossed in a new video game, he had been playing it for the past few days and seemed really pleased with it. Lance didn’t mind Shiro playing, he had schoolwork to attend to and knew that Shiro would always end up in bed with him after, but lately Lance had been getting increasingly worked up. With all of the stress from his classes, paired with a few poorly timed little fights with some of his best friends, and duties at work piling up, real life was getting a bit too real.

The two men were still working through Shiro’s PTSD and his sex-triggers but had really begun to find their stride with the arrangement they currently had, Lance just needed to ask for it when he needed it, and that was the hard part.

Slipping into subspace happened spontaneously for Lance a lot of the time, life getting too overwhelming and suddenly he just needed his Daddy to take care of him, but when he got worked up like that it made it really hard to ask. Lance was almost always close to tears by the time he got up the courage to ask his Daddy to pay attention to him, he wanted to be a good, independent kitten, he wanted to take care of his Daddy and not always expect his Daddy to make him happy. So Lance was regularly caught in a crossfire of his own emotions, and now, not unlike other times, he finally broke down and admitted to himself that he needed his Daddy more than ever.

Shiro didn’t turn his head as Lance walked out of their bedroom, Lance held the tag of his collar still so as to mute its jingling as he walked slowly over to Shiro with his head ducked down and carefully folded himself on the floor at Shiro’s feet, head resting on the side of his Daddy’s knee as he burrowed his head between it and the couch. Shiro had mindlessly placed one of his hands briefly on Lance’s head to ruffle his hair while he stared ahead, focusing on a cut scene in his video game.

“Mew,” Lance chirped, nuzzling his head further, he was always so shy when he was needy. Shiro glanced down at his boyfriend at that and, practically jumping from his seat, paused his game immediately and placed the controller down on the coffee table in front of him,

“Oh sweet kitten, how long have you been waiting for me?” Shiro reached down to lightly grip Lance’s arms, “come on, come up here baby,” he whispered encouragingly.

Lance crawled up onto Shiro’s lap reluctantly, still filled with shame while simultaneously so desperate for his Daddy’s attention, he straddled the larger man’s hips and wrapped his arms around himself, chin to his chest, “Kitten,” Shiro said a bit more firmly, his strong hand grasped Lance’s chin to softly tilt his head up to meet his gaze. Shiro was greeted with a pair of moist, ocean blue eyes, a singular tear was threatening to escape one and Shiro used his thumb to gently brush it away, “oh kitten, baby use your words and tell me what’s got you all worked up, can you do that?” Shiro’s voice was so soothing Lance wanted to just melt into his arms, he nodded his head stiffly with Shiro’s hand still cupping his chin,

“Meww....” was all Lance could really get himself to say, he jerked his face from Shiro’s grasp and stared pointedly to the couch cushion beside Shiro, angry at himself. Lance crossed his arms tighter around his body and felt a few traitorous tears fall from his eyes, he sniffled and frustratingly tried to wipe them away, Shiro’s gaze boring into him all the while.

“Kitten,” he tried to move Lance’s chin again but he shook Shiro’s hand off, “kitten, baby, please I want you to look at me... I want to help you, please baby,” Shiro pleaded. Lance allowed his face to be turned to Shiro for a second time, and his arms be unwound and draped over the larger man’s shoulders, “was it something I did kitten?” Shiro asked, his voice almost shaking with concern.

Lance’s gaze shot to Shiro’s in an instant before he began shaking his head ‘no’ as much as he could, how could his Daddy ever think he could do anything to make Lance feel this way? That was absurd. “Then what is it baby? I need you to talk to me like a big boy okay? I know it’s hard to use your words right now,” Lance nodded ‘yes’ sadly, sniffling in response, “but you’ve gotta do it okay? Can you do that for Daddy?” Shiro smiled shakily, trying so hard to act unaffected by Lance’s emotions and ultimately failing,

“I..” Lance coughed to clear his throat as his first word came out croaky and rough, “I just, it’s... it’s really nothing D-daddy,” Lance was shaking like a leaf, his hands gripping Shiro’s shoulders tightly as the larger man stroked his sides in an effort to sooth him, occasionally dipping under his large shirt to pet his skin, “I-I.. I just want to take care of y-you...” Lance’s voice wobbled, “b-but I cant....” and the dam broke. Lance ducked his head into Shiro’s neck and shoulder and began to sob, his fingers tightening on Shiro’s shoulders as the waves of tears wracked his body. Shiro took his hands from Lance’s waist and wound them around his shaking body,

“Shhh, shhh kitten it’s okay, shhh baby boy everything’s okay,” he soothed with hands rubbing circles into Lance’s back, pulling the smaller man’s body in as close as he could to hold him more firmly, “hey,” Shiro said, petting Lance softly as his sobs began to subside, “kitten,” he murmured into Lance’s hair,

“Hm?” Lance mumbled softly, face still buried in Shiro’s shoulder,

“You take care of me every day my sweet kitten,” Shiro soothed, “even when you’re not all done up in your precious little collar, you take care of me. You’ve taken care of me every day since I’ve met you,” Shiro paused, waiting for Lance to retreat from his hideout. Sure enough, Lance pulled back enough to touch his nose to Shiro’s,

“W-what?” Lance whispered with a shake still evident in his voice, Shiro brought both hands up to wipe the tears from Lance’s cheeks again,

“Every day kitten,” he paused, leaning his forehead to touch Lance’s, “every single day that I’ve known you, you do everything for me... every single little thing you do, you take care of me,” Shiro smiles and sniffles himself, eyes growing wet as well, “I don’t want you to ever think you don’t take care of me,”

“I’m just... I feel like I ask so much of you Daddy, I’m so...” Lance sniffles, “emotional,” he huffs out a small laugh at the irony of it all, “I just need you all the time and it’s not fair,” Shiro turns his head to press a kiss into Lance’s cheek,

“Oh kitten,” Shiro was smiling into Lance’s cheek, planting soft kisses between his words, “I want you to need me, I want to take care of you when you need me to, that’s why I’m your Daddy, silly boy,” he chuckled, nuzzling his face now against Lance’s jaw.

Lance giggled, simultaneously presenting his neck and curling in from the sensation, “Daddyyy... tickles....” squirming in Shiro’s lap,

“Hm... what tickles kitten? This!?” Shiro practically yelled the last bit, hands shooting straight to Lance’s sides where he is notoriously ticklish, Lance squealed and squirmed, trying to wriggle free of Shiro’s grasp,

“Daddy!!!!! Ah- st-stop s-ah-silly!!!” Lance rolled onto his back and off of Shiro’s lap, falling sideways onto the couch as Shiro towered over him and caged him in with tickles,

“Hm?” Shiro kissed Lance’s cheek as he continued to tickle him, “what’s that kitten?” Kissing his exposed shoulder, “are you.... ticklish?” Down to his belly where the loose shirt rode up, Shiro -still tickling his squirming little kitten- smirked and leaned into Lance’s tummy, pausing for just a moment before he blew raspberry’s loud, causing Lance to squeal and squirm even more,

“DADDYY!!!!!” Lance gasped out through laughs, “my tummy- ah! Hurts from- ha- laughingggggg” Lance whined playfully,

“Okay okay okay, I’ll stop kitten....” Shiro pulled away, sitting up with Lance’s legs draped around his thighs and torso, hands on the smaller man’s waist, “are you okay sweetheart?” Shiro’s face melted from mischievous to caring in a second, Lance beamed up at him,

“Yes Daddy, no more crying from me!” He said triumphantly, “help me up, please,” he followed, making grabby hands up at his boyfriend. Shiro obliged and tumbled backwards, bringing Lance with him so he was positioned on top of his chest,

“How’s this baby boy?” Shiro smirked,

“Silly Daddy, I said up! But I guess this is okay too,” Lance smiled and leaned down to peck Shiro on the lips, “are you okay too, Daddy? I’m sorry I scared you,” Lance pouted,

“Oh it’s okay my love, I’m okay, I’m great even! I have the sweetest kitten in the world and I love him so so much!” Shiro wrapped his big arms around Lance and squeezed hard enough for Lance to cough, “sorry baby, got excited,” Shiro said sheepishly,

“Mmm, it’s okay Daddy, I like it,” and Lance nuzzled into Shiro’s chest, listening to the even breaths and feeling the rise and fall of his Daddy’s big, broad chest.

After a few moments, Lance spoke quietly, “hey Daddy,”

“Yes my beautiful kitten?” He replied, equally as soft,

“Can we have a shower and can you wash my hair for me? And maybe brush it after?” Lance asks sheepishly, as if Shiro would ever say no to him,

“That sounds perfect, baby,” Lance goes to get off of Shiro but is surprised when he’s lifted straight off of the couch and held up by his thighs in Shiro’s arms,

“So strong, Daddy!” Lance giggles, wiggling his butt a little as Shiro walked them to the bathroom. Lance leaned his head against Shiro’s chest once more, closing his eyes for the few seconds it took the two to make it to the bathroom, relishing in the safety and warmth he was beginning to drown in. Now this, was what his subspace was supposed to feel like, he was floating.

Shiro placed Lance delicately on the free space of the bathroom counter as he started the shower. Waiting for it to heat up he turned back to Lance and helped him out of his shirt, untied his collar and folded it up nicely onto the counter, and lifted up his bum to slide the soft briefs down his legs. Shiro stared for a moment too long and got a small laugh from Lance before he too was stripping out of his clothes and helping his kitten off the counter to lead them both into the shower.

Lance leaned into Shiro’s chest the whole shower, making it very difficult for Shiro to attempt to wash either of their bodies, but he smiled the whole time. Lance practically keened as Shiro worked shampoo deep into his hair, scratching his scalp and massaging the soap in much longer than necessary. Shiro cupped his hands in the stream of hot water to dump it over Lance’s head, shielding the smaller’s eyes from dripping soap and providing himself any excuse to touch Lance’s hair for longer. Shiro repeated these actions with the conditioner, and held Lance as they slowly swayed and waited for it to soak in,

“I love you, my beautiful, strong kitten, forever,” Shiro whispered over the steady stream of water, kissing Lance’s temple from his spot behind him,

“I love you too, my big, sweet, silly Daddy,” leaning his head back against Shiro’s chest to feel the bit of water trickling over the larger man’s shoulder.

Soon, Shiro washed the conditioner out of Lance’s hair, running his fingers through the unbelievably soft locks for a moment too long before turning off the shower and wrapping Lance in the fluffiest towel they owned, first ruffling his brown curls playfully before towelling off the rest of his lean body,

“Can you walk, kitten?” Shiro asked sweetly, ready to carry Lance if he asked,

“Yeah Daddy, do you want me to sit on thefloor so you can brush my hair out?” Lance asked, Shiro presses yet another kiss to the man’s cheek and replied,

“Yes please, sweetheart. Go and get comfy and find us a show to watch and I’ll be right there,” and with that he sent his kitten off with his task, gaining some time to towel himself off, find Lance’s moisturizer and grab the hairbrush to settle in with his baby. Shiro kept his towel wrapped around his waist as he sat on the couch behind Lance, legs spread so the smaller man could lean back between them. Lance had picked Moana (of course) and was ready to press play as Shiro sat down, “good choice kitten, are you gonna sing along today?” Shiro laughed, knowing the answer was an obvious yes because Lance had never not sang along to Moana. Lance responded with a silent, but enthusiastic, nod before leaning his tousled hair back in Shiro’s lap, telling him to get a move on with the hair brushing, “okay okay! I’m on it, patience yields focus kitten,” Shiro thought he saw Lance roll his eyes at that but brought the hairbrush up anyways and began combing through Lance’s soft, wet hair.

Shiro brushes Lance’s hair out for far too long, but he couldn’t resist how pleasant Lance’s expression became the more he did it, he whispered the number of brushes he made under his breath so Lance was able to count (he never accepted less than 100) and pet the slowly drying hair after each one.

“Oo, oo Daddy! It’s my song! Stop brushing stop brushing, I have to focus!” Lance hurriedly said as he realized that “How Far I’ll Go” was about to start, Shiro laughed and his heart swelled,

“Okay baby boy, take it away,” he giggled, unable to contain his smile as Lance broke out into song, standing up to dance along and act out his words all around their living room -still only clad in his fluffy towel. The song came to an end and, as always, Shiro stood up to give his kitten a standing ovation, Lance beamed and ran over to give Shiro a quick peck on the lips before forcing the larger man to sit down and get back to watching the movie.

“Lotion now Daddyyyy,” Lance helpfully reminded Shiro while they sat,

“Anything you want, kitten,” and that’s how it was with them, “anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and allowing me to share this little piece of my brain with you!  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> Comment, kudos, or talk to me on tumblr @ ultramarinepaladin.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
